Pocket God: Journey To Uranus Glitches
'Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Glitches'appear in Pocket God: Journey to Uranus. Messed up Sand Island Statue Glitch When you double tap on the Sand Island Statue and it says "You know you love Pocket God" and there will be odd items floating around the gem. (Note: This glitch has been fixed now and will not work anymore). Scrapbook Glitch This glitch happens randomly: You drag a pygmy into space and all Pygmies (except the one you are carrying) will be screwed up and have scenes of zombie Pygmies or aging Pygmies on them. I have noticed that Uranus has a big patch of ground instead of a ring, but if you put the Pygmies down on a planet the glitch will stop and everything will be normal again. Shows resemblence to the Sand Island Statue glitch above. This can alter so that you cannot see the Pygmies at all, which is rarer than the scrap glitch. This glitch appears often on my Ipod, I don't about you guys. Star Crash Glitch ''Method 1'' This way of the glitch has only been tested on the planet Uranus on the iPod Touch/iPhone. It is unconfirmed for the iPad, Mercury, and Earth. While on Uranus, add 1-5 pygmies (or 6 pygmies to make all pygmies disappear) and tilt the device clockwise or anti-clockwise about 50 degrees. Keep the pygmy(s) on the screen and make sure to avoid contact with the sides. Go too far and the pygmies will end up in space or die. After a grueling minute or so, the pygmy(s) will glitch out and randomly teleport. Eventually, the screen will go black, although with music. Then turn the device the final 40-50 degrees, and you will end up in space. However, all of the stars have gone missing! ''Method 2'' The second method for the Star Crash Glitch has been tested on all planets but only on the iPod Touch/iPhone. It is unconfirmed for the iPad. While on any planet, spawn up to 5 pygmies. Now pick up a pygmy. Tilt your device about 90 degrees left or right and let go of the pygmy. The screen should now go black, although with music. Now tilt your device another 90 degrees in the same direction so your device is upside down. Look around. You are in space but the stars have gone missing! If you used 1-5 pygmies for the glitch, you can spawn even more. This lack of stars will make the two space minigames (A-Hole in Time and Quantum Entanglement) slightly easier. The only drawback is that some pygmies will never respawn until you exit and restart the app. Luckily, there is a loophole! While visiting Mercury, tap the Mercurian Statue. An 'invisible' pygmy can be heard dying. Respawning the 'invisible' pygmy will allow you to see and interact with the pygmy. This glitch has ONLY been verified for the fourth update, Quantum Entanglement. Any subsequent updates may fix this glitch. Screenshots of the Star Crash Glitch: StarCrash9.png StarCrash8.png StarCrash7.png StarCrash6.png StarCrash5.png StarCrash4.png StarCrash3.png StarCrash2.png StarCrash1.png Neeboo Loves Black Hole Glitch This glitch has only been tested on the iPod Touch/iPhone and iPad (if done right). In the main hub area (space), dragging a pygmy to the black hole in the upper left corner (or lower right/above the sun in Quantum Entanglement) kills the pygmy. But if Neeboo's tractor beam is shining on the pygmy at the same time, Neeboo makes the dimensional rift and initiates "A-Hole in Time", although the pygmy is already inside the black hole. On top of that, Neeboo still has pygmies to spare! Name Placement Glitch Activate "Show Pygmy Names". Drag a pygmy into Neeboo's tractor beam and let go. Now spawn another pygmy and levitate him. Do not let go! When A-Hole in Time starts, you will still be holding on to the pygmy. If you let go, the pygmy will disappear, but the name will stay until the mini-game ends. That pygmy will be alive after you finish the mini-game. Pygmy Transform Glitch If you repeat the Name Placement Glitch without letting go of the pygmy, he will keep transforming into characters that can be seen throuhgout the A-Hole-In-Time minigame after a short period of time. Transparent/Invisible Pygmy Glitch The Mercurian statue can produce a strange glitch. While on Mercury, put a Pygmy where the time bubble produced by the statue would land. Then create an earthquake by shaking the device. While you're shaking your device, sneak in a tap on the Mercurian statue. When the time bubble collides with the Pygmy, he will start aging away. When this happens, stop shaking! This will cause a transparent Pygmy to appear. It's impossible to interact with this pygmy until you return to the hub world: Space. The following screenshots are caused by this glitch (if failed). Glitched_OuterUranus.jpg|Its rings are glitched. Glitched_Neeboo.jpg|The random sprites near Mercury are rendering Neeboo. Glitched_QuantumEntanglement.jpg|"Aging" particles Note: Notice the floating name tags. If you tap and drag it around, the pygmy will be there. If you let go, he will disappear, leaving the name tag behind. Planet Fall-Through Glitch In space, spawn 3 or 4 pygmies and turn your device upside-down. Drag a pygmy over to a planet and let go of him so he falls down to the planet. As the pygmies are falling down, spawn another 2 pygmies and flip your device upright. When the pygmies hit the surface, they will fall through the ground and end up in space. Stranded On A Planet Glitch Spawn 1 pygmy in space. Now drag him down to a planet. As he's going down, spawn some more pygmies and try to grab one. If you get one, the pygmy will float out of the screen when the rest of the pygmies hit the ground. Now release your finger that was holding the pygmy and you will find you can't escape the planet you landed on. Travelling Time Bubble Glitch With a time bubble active, tap the side of the bubble to kick it into the ocean. Quickly drag a Pygmy to the bubble. If the bubble is still moving horizontally, it will travel alongside the horizon of the ocean, dragging with it the intrepid, aging pygmy. Missing Meal Glitch Have a Zombie Pygmy on the island and put a normal Pygmy in front of it. When the Zombie Pygmy opens its mouth to bite the Pygmy quickly drag the Pygmy down into the ocean, the Zombie Pygmy will bite where the Pygmy was. Straight Lightning Glitch First, go to Earth, then put one finger on the land or water, keep tap on the lightning with another finger, and you will get a nice, straight lightning. But it does nothing to the Pygmies or Zombie Pygmies. It is unknown if it works on other Apple devices . Pygmy Thief Glitch Firstly, go to Graveyard Island (on Earth). Then give a pygmy an axe. Now tilt your device forward and back again. If the Pygmy lands back on the island, the axe will not be there! To get the axe back, tap the pygmy, and it should fall out of his pocket. Also, if there happen to be zombies, the axe will reappear in the pygmy's hand when they get close. Naughty Pygmy! Walking on Air Glitch Land on the planet Uranus and spawn some pygmies. Now tilt your device left or right so the pygmies slide on the surface. Before they fall off, tilt your device forward and back again. Now try and balance the pygmies in the atmosphere and they will walk in the air! Pygmy Stuck under Time Bubble Glitch First, make some zombies on Graveyard Island. Bring them to Mercury and activate the Mercurian Statue. If you drag the Zombie Pygmy into the bubble while it is travelling through the air, it will somehow be stuck below the bubble and turn back into a normal pygmy. The pygmy will act normally, but after the animation is finished he will fall into the ocean and drown. There is no way to save him. This glitch was actually a part of the app. Invincible Pygmy/Zombie Glitch Go to sand island and spawn some Pygmies. Then, activate the statue and tilt the device. The Pygmies will be invincible to all powers except for the statue or earthquake. For zombies to be invincible, go to the graveyard and make zombies first. If you wish to make the Pygmies or Zombies normal, simply get an invincible Zombie to bite an invincible Pygmy. The resulting Zombie will be normal. There's also another way to do this. Go to Uranus first and enable the storm clouds. Then drag a gas cloud to a pygmy. Before he melts, generate an earthquake. The pygmy will be invincible and not interactable unless you tap the Uranian statue to get him sliced or leave the planet. The Disappearing Pygmy Method 1 While playing the new minigame, Decapithon, at the moment the pygmy stands up, run behind and quickly jump. You will notice that the pygmy has disappeared. Method 2 Do what you do in the Strange Planet Glitch and there is a 90% chance that the pygmy will be invisble. (If you are dragging a Pygmy, that Pygmy would not be invisible.) Pygmy Gravity Charge When in Space, drag a Pygmy to the Sun's surface and hold him there for a few seconds. The other Pygmies will gravitate towards the Pygmy you are holding and stay very close to him. If you move the Pygmy around, the others will be pulled towards him regardless. If you let go, the Pygmies will disperse. Land 'n Die Go to space with one pygmy. Drag one to Uranus, and as he falls, spawn more. He will be alone when he lands. Then, the other pygmies will momentarily appear in the falling animation and automatically die! Diagonal Dust And Name First, you must have name labels on. Then double tap the statue. Right when the statue says "pocket", you must levitate a pygmy and thrust it into a diagonal-down position thus the name label and Pygmy will be in a strange position, exploding in a diagonal position. Axe on air glitch Hold on to the axe when a Pygmy teleports to Decapithon. Then when you exit the game, the axe will be floating in the air. Wall Crawl Glitch In the final gauntlet of level 2 of Decapithon, kill all of the zombies and wait. Eventually, one of the zombies may crawl through the wall. Double Axe/ Multi-Axe Glitch If you hold on to the axe while you enter Decapithon, when you exit, there will be two axes on the island. Another way to do this is to levitate the axe, then drop a pygmy at the Decapithon teleporter, but before the mini-game starts, quickly give another pygmy the axe. During the mini-game, either die in the mini-game or just exit it and you will see the same pygmy holding the axe while another one is on the ground. The pygmy that has the axe that you gave to him earlier is now vulnerable to zombies. You can repeat this glitch (using the second way) by redo-ing the glitch, but use the axe that appears behind the glitched pygmy after exiting the mini-game. Eventually, all of the pygmies will have axes, but only one of them has the real one. DoubleAxe-Glitch.jpg|Two axes MultiAxe-Glitch.jpg|All the pygmies having axes (Klik has the real axe, the rest are fake) Strange Planet Glitch Spawn 2 Pygmies on Mercury. Then turn your iPad upside-down(unknown for iPod and iPhone). Do this as many times as you need. Stop whenever you see Mercury's island platform on Uranus's rings. Pull one of your Pygmies there to go to Uranus. Chances are, the planet will look glitched. But the green dragon that launches Dragons on Uranus will look fine. Messed Up Mercury Glitch When performing Method 2 of the Star Crash Glitch, there is an extremely slight chance that Mercury will become extremely messed up, with various sprites replacing the floor, the sky and other objects. This glitch can only be performed when the Star Crash Glitch has failed, but even then, the chances of it working could not be more minimal. Earth-Space Glitch Go to Graveyard Island on Earth and make a Zombie Pygmy. Let it bite another pygmy. Now you have two options on which pygmy to pick to send to space, one being a normal pygmy and the other being a zombie pygmy. Before the zombie finishes eating the brain of a pygmy, pick up the pygmy becoming a zombie (when you pick him up, he will become a zombie) and quickly send him to space. There are chances that you can see Space with Earth sprites replacing Uranus's rings, the Quantum Entanglement atom, Neeboo (including his portal leading to the mini-game "A-Hole in Time"), the normal Pygmies and the Black Hole, much similar to the Scrapbook glitch. This has been tested on iPad, yet it is unconfirmed for other devices. To fix the glitch, play a mini-game (then either lose or just exit the game) or go to a planet and go back to the hub world. Earth-GlitchedSpace.jpg Earth-GlitchedSpace2.jpg Earth-GlitchedSpace3.jpg Earth-GlitchedSpace4.jpg Earth-GlitchedSpace5.jpg Earth-GlitchedSpace6.jpg Auto-Levitate/Offscreen-ing Glitch Do the "Stranded on the Planet" glitch, but do NOT let go of the pygmy. He will either slowly get pushed below the land/island until he is out of the screen or he will slowly go upward while recovering from dizziness and still doing his idle actions until you let go of the Pygmy depending on the position or direction of your finger on your device. This glitch has been tested on iPad, yet it is unconfirmed for the other devices. AutoLevitation-Glitch.jpg|Take note of Nooby... AutoLevitation-Glitch2.jpg|This is somewhat similar to the Walking on Air glitch, but it's still done by auto-levitation AutoLevitation-Glitch3.jpg|Booga going sidewards but upward AutoLevitation-Glitch4.jpg|...going up... AutoLevitation-Glitch5.jpg|...and up... AutoLevitation-Glitch6.jpg|...and UP. AutoLevitation-Glitch7.jpg|Walk on stars... Axeless Glitch Hold on to the axe before entering a Pygmy to Decapithon. Do NOT let go! Now either die in the mini-game or just exit the mini-game and the axe is gone! This has been tested on iPad. To fix the glitch, restart the game. Land on Space + Black Screen Glitch Spawn some pygmies and drag one to Earth. Make sure Earth's lightning clouds are activated, otherwise it wouldn't work. When the pygmies are still NOT on fire, drag your finger upward. A lightning spark appears. But try to strike a falling pygmy with lightning. Strange enough, instead of landing on Earth, you'll be sent back to the Hub World, yet sometimes it only shows you a black, empty screen. If the Black Screen Glitch occurs, you can fix this glitch by restarting the game, as the "add pygmies" option wouldn't work and only the options below it would work. Black-SceeenGlitch.jpg DowntoEarth-L-Bolt.jpg|The spark over there is proof that you CAN summon lightning before landing on Earth Category:Non-Pocket God World Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Glitches